The present invention is a standoff force multiplier weapon, distance controlled device, enemy neutralization, and casualty reduction.
When the U.S. military goes to war, it relies on sophisticated and efficient weaponry to defeat the enemy. Yet, no matter how sophisticated the weapons, an all-volunteer military cannot absorb large numbers of causalities. In an effort to reduce the number of causalities suffered by our troops, modern weapons are designed to deliver payloads from great distances with uncanny accuracy. Although these standoff weapon systems are intended to eliminate close infighting; pitch battles and firefights remain an integral part of military planning and tactics.
Close infighting causes causalities because the ideal weapon balance has not been introduced into battle with the intention of neutralizing the enemy; rendering hiding useless; and eliminating counter fire. Many casualties occur when the enemy takes cover and returns fire. In fact, the best way to stop enemy forces is to prevent them from ever using their weapons. If the enemy is deprived of the ability to return fire, the probability for causalities becomes near zero. The solution is to overwhelm the enemy with a firewall of pinpoint airburst detonations at the onset of battle and continue until the enemy is destroyed. The radius of the airburst detonations will devastate both the exposed and concealed; only if the firepower is instantaneous, overwhelming and totally destructive. Fortunately, a new innovative weapon called the CMDP can accomplish both tasks simultaneously. The CMDP or Cruise Munitions Detonator Projectile is a weapon created to travel a predetermined distance to the enemy and detonate with pinpoint accuracy anywhere in the enemy's range or vicinity. The detonation of a single shell will suppress enemy fire and neutralized them at the same time.
What makes the CMDP so deadly is: a) the distance to the target is determined by a range dial selector, laser range finder or radar, b) firing the gun and downloading range data into the CMDP's memory is done simultaneously, and c) the CMDP travels the distance to the target along a straight path and detonates. It can also be modified to detonate on impact.
The CMDP application is not just limited to ground forces, it can also be used on aircraft; tanks; in military camps; and aboard ships. CMDPs can be used with a modified grenade launcher to substitute for Claymore mines if motion detector sensors (systems) are positioned around the perimeter of a field camp. Aircraft, such as jets or helicopters equipped with the CMDP (along with an automatic tracking and aiming system) could defend themselves against enemy aircraft: SAMS, shoulder launched missiles and air-to-air missiles. By firing and detonating a CMDP or (CMDPs) at intersecting points along the object's fight path, the target will be destroyed. Current aircraft equipped with detection devices only warn of impending dangers, using flare and chaff dispensing systems to redirect threats, in order to evade them. Evading works sometimes, but the threat must be eliminated altogether to have a zero causality equation loss. AAA threats against attacking aircraft over a target area can be controlled and neutralized using the CMDP. Aircraft like the B52 bomber and A-10 Warthog could operate with impunity over targets while using the CMDP to destroy heat seeking missiles. And, if an aircraft lands in enemy territory, an undamaged CMDP/system has the potential to defend the aircraft and those on board.
Unlike defense systems aboard ships where bullets must hit targets, the CMDP simply detonates in the path of the target. As described, the CMDP can be used as a defensive or offensive weapon. A Tank's main gun is another weapon platform that is known for its destructive power, but it too, has weaknesses against air-to-surface and shoulder launched missiles, which cause great causalities. Faced with immeasurable odds, multiple CMDPs fired from tanks can destroy hundreds, even thousands of enemy troops. And, when equipped with an automatic tracking and aiming system, a tank can defend itself against shoulder launched missiles and air-to-surface missiles by firing and detonating a CMDP or CMDPs at intersecting points along the object's fight path.
Mortar attacks make military camps unsafe, resulting in loss of life and property. Lives can be saved with near zero percent causality if software controlled tracking systems equipped with CMDPs are used to defend against incoming mortar. Gun systems can be daisy-chained to secure the entire camp.
When Special Ops, patrol or recon units are in a jam and pinned down, they call in fire support to neutralize the enemy. If the action is too close; firing on the target is not an option. Without accurate firepower there will be no escape, resulting in inevitable causalities. These situations can be avoided if the units are armed with CMDPs, fitted with a modified grenade launcher equipped with a range dialer, laser range finder and thermo heat sensor. US forces should be confident that they have instantaneous and overwhelming firepower with them when fighting their way into and out of situations. The CMDP allows smaller forces to strategically neutralize larger forces with devastating effect.
The CMDP is the optimum weapon for ground troops to engage snipers hiding on mountain ridges, in trees, rooftops, or building openings used as cover. It can also neutralize reinforced bunkers or weapons platforms. As previously stated, the CMDP is launched from a gun using a combination of a range selector; laser range finder, thermo sensor and radar to determine the distance to a target and to download the data into it. Adding or subtracting a quantity to or from the input data will achieve a desired distance. Aiming at a target is accomplished with a stand-alone gun or software controlled tracking system. The CMDP distance to the target is very accurate and is limited only by its range.